The Queen who Conquered his Heart
by Alone-in-Life
Summary: "Love is irrelevant to people like us." He thought he wouldn't love her. But love, power, and desire can all be seductive. "He left her standing in the western courtyard. It had pained him to do so. With his heavy heart and a secret deep within, he walked away from the girl turned woman. He walked from the Queen who had conquered his Heart."
1. A bittersweet kiss

**This is my first take of Reign. I love the show, I can't get enough of Francis and Mary. This is my take on the ending of 1X3 "Kissed". I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer on all the Characters.**

* * *

Third's P.O.V

Four hours had passed since Bash had returned wounded. A young Dauphin of France stood out in the west courtyard staring at the open lit window, knowing that inside was his older brother, Bash. The young Dauphin of France blamed himself for putting his brother in this position. He kept saying that it was his fault that Bash could've died at his hand. Francis was so eager to send help to Scotland that he didn't think of the consequences. He slowly realized, as his father shouted at him for his lesson learned at the risk of his brother, that he had ruled with his heart and not with his head, as good king should.

Young Francis was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the shuffle and displacement of the gravel from the footsteps that her behind him.

"Francis?" A voice in the distance said. There was no response to the calling.

"Francis!" The voice tried again. This time there was a response. Francis was pulled out of his thoughts and turned around to see the source of the voice. It was Mary. The young girl turned woman.

"You did the right thing…" Mary said slightly out of breath from her hurried walk. Francis looked at her with a great deal of pain showing in his eyes. He was clearly distraught. His eyes were slightly red as though he had been crying a while ago.

"This isn't your fault." Mary said after a moment, still trying to catch her breath. Francis knew, deep in his heart, that Mary spoke the truth. There was no way of knowing that the English were going to attack the companies, but Francis still blamed himself for what had happened to Bash. But Francis would never admit it out loud.

"Talk to me?" Mary pleaded with the silently distraught Francis. Francis took a small breath before walking over to Mary and doing something he had only dreamed of doing since he first laid eyes on her.

Francis kissed Mary.

It was a bittersweet kiss that took Mary by surprise. It was filled with such pained sorrow and broken desperation. She had never been kissed before, but this kiss was different than the ones she had heard about. She could feel all the pain and sorrow in the kiss. Even though it was her first kiss, a bittersweet kiss, Mary didn't hold back. Francis held her face with his hands and lifted her face to meet his height. Mary was surprised at his action, placing one hand by his wrist to steady herself. Her other hand was placed on his forearm as she tried to deep the kiss, to give in to her growing desire. But the kiss was short lived. Francis had pulled away.

"You should marry Tomas." Francis said in a pained voice. "Let him give you what I can't. France can't protect you anymore. My father was right –"

"What are you saying?" Mary spoke, cutting off the rest of Francis's sentence. "Francis none of this is your fault. Someone else must have known and warned our enemies."

Francis shook his head. His head and heart were on the battlefield. His head was shouting, screaming, yelling at him to believe his father, but his heart was pleading, wailing, moaning to believe Mary. He wanted to marry the Queen that had conquered his heart, but he knew that he couldn't willingly protect Mary's precious Scotland as quickly as Tomas had offered to save her country from England. Mary had to break her engaged alliance to France and draw a new engaging alliance to the, now declared a legitimate son, Prince of Portugal.

"Mary my father was right. I haven't lately been ruling with my head. I've been choosing with my heart and it's a bad thing for a future King of France to do. I can't afford to make the same mistake again. I'm sorry." Francis said as he finally pulled away from Mary's arms.

He left her standing in the western courtyard. It had pained him to do so. With his heavy heart and a secret deep within, he walked away from the girl turned woman. He walked from the Queen who had conquered his heart. All that he had thought was an illusion; he had come so close to claiming, only to give it up for the conquering Queen's country. She had taken his heart and soul, and he loved her with all he had.

* * *

**Sad ending but there is more to come. If you have read any of my other stories I am so sorry for the long delay. I'm suffering a major writer's block and during those writer's block I usually write other stories to help try and get over them. I'm sorry and I'm forcing myself to try and finish them. **

**Thanks I love you all. Once again, Please leave a review.**


	2. A day of Games

**I love the show, I can't get enough of Francis and Mary. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer on all the Characters.**

* * *

Third's P.O.V

A week had passed since their first kiss.

Mary was now secretly engaged to Prince Tomas, Son of the Portuguese King. Francis was trying to forget about their kiss that they had shared in the western courtyard. But how could you forget something as beautiful and bitter as their kiss. Mary had to remind herself that she was marrying Tomas for her country, not love. She thought she could marry for love and for her country with Francis, but the duty of her country came first and her heart was second.

It was a day of celebration for the whole French court. There was to be jousting, sword fighting, shooting races, dancing, music and archery. Discussion with the new alliance with Portugal was taking longer than Mary had hoped for. Francis knew that it was for the best of Scotland yet he couldn't let her go. Francis was spending his time trying to avoid Mary, but it seemed that where ever he turned all he saw was Mary. She plagued his mind. But today was a day that he couldn't avoid her. He did everything he could to help her, just to let her stay. He was getting ready for the tournaments when he heard a knock coming from his door.

"Who is it?" Francis called out as he grabbed his outer jacket.

"It's me, Bash." The voice from the other side said. Francis took a deep breath and let it out before letting his brother in. Bash knew that Francis had told Mary to break to alliance with France and create a new one with Portugal. And though it pained them both to lose their Queen, they knew that it was for the best. Bash walked over to Francis and looked at his little brother from head to toe.

"You look ready for today." Bash said, observing his little brother, the Prince of France. Francis let out a sigh. He had dreaded this day since it was first announced. He always thought that it would be him and Mary that would have this celebration in their honor. But this was the reality and Mary had chosen Tomas.

"But this is not how I imagined the day to be." Francis said taking a deep breath before turning around to face Bash. Bash nodded his head as Francis's hand clamped down on Bash's shoulder.

"Come on; let's get this day over with." Francis sighed out.

It was midday and the games were in full swing. The French court was enjoying the day of celebration. The court was laughing and smiling. The Prince of France and the Prince of Portugal were at a tie. To even the score they were on the second to last game, archery. The foreign Prince wore a sly smirk that was hard to see. He thought he could win the game.

The first arrows were shot when Prince Francis told Prince Tomas that the goal was to aim at the heart not the head. Prince Tomas then knotted his second arrow and aimed for the targets heart. After Prince Tomas did so there was a loud mummer from the crowd.

"Did I take to many shots?" The foreign prince asked, trying his best to seem confused. The foreign Prince was trying to impress Mary. Francis nodded his head.

"Technically, yes. Shall I take another shot?" Francis said. Tomas looked over to Mary and her ladies, and then looked back to the younger Prince.

"Take as many as you like….You'll still lose." Tomas said with a slight smirk on his lips. Francis knotted his second arrow and aimed for the heart. He's second shot was more accurate than his first. The first round was soon over and Francis was declared the winner. The second round was being set up as Mary and her ladies had a small chat about her secret fiancé and the issues that surrounded the marriage contract.

The second round was set up and was soon over and Prince Tomas was announced the winner. His servant, Miguel, ran to Tomas with a pink rose lying on velvet pillow. Tomas picked up the rose and walked over to where Mary was sitting, offering her the pink rose.

"Have I offended?" Tomas asked, looking around at the French court and then to Francis.

"Not at all… Please." Francis said, forcing out a smile and raising his hand to point in Mary's direction. Mary politely nodded her head and smiled, taking the rose from the waiting prince's hand. Tomas walked away from Mary and as soon as his back was turned Mary quickly walked over to Francis.

"I'm sorry. It was thoughtless of him to ask for a public favor." Mary said rushing over to Francis's side as he walked over to the target to retrieve his arrows.

"No I think it was fine. After all we aren't going to be engaged much longer." Francis stated much to the pain of Mary. Mary ignored Francis's comment and pressed on with talking to the slightly upset prince.

"Francis please, I know this isn't what we had wanted but it's what is best for my country." Mary tried to plead with Francis.

"Mary I've done everything I could to help Scotland so that you could stay. It was almost enough." Francis said. He grabbed his bows and walked away from the young Queen that he loved so much. Mary was a little stunned by Francis's actions but did her best to blow them off and act as if everything was fine.

Only everything was not fine. As soon as Mary got back to her seat, Lord Westbrook was being escorted off the viewers' platform as King Henry was announcing the accusations against him. Lord Westbrook was objecting, beseeching his Majesty to hear him out. Mary and her ladies watched as the English envoy was nearly dragged off the platform and arrested by the French guards.

Soon after the festive games were over Mary found herself pacing and waiting outside the doors of the council Chambers. Her talk with her uncle made her realize that Scotland was backing out of the marriage agreement and that was not a politically wise choice to make. The size of France compared to Portugal and Scotland together, was not a good enemy to have. France was just as powerful as England. She began to think that maybe her uncle was right. She would have to beg King Henry to release her from her engagement to Francis. But there was more trouble brewing for the young Queen and she knew it as soon as her eyes landed on Queen Catherine, who was walking her way.

* * *

**There is more to come. If you have read any of my other stories I am so sorry for the long delay. I'm suffering a major writer's block and during those writer's block I usually write other stories to help try and get over them. I'm sorry and I'm forcing myself to try and finish them. **

**Thanks I love you all. Once again, Please leave a review.**


End file.
